Menami Town
Menami Town Menami Town is the final town in the game, and where the Festival of Flowers takes place. Menami Town is also home to the Elder, who is said to be the wisest person in the entire region, and certainly the oldest. Nearby locations include the Icy River and Lotus Lake. However, the river can't be accessed until the post-game. An NPC in the Pokemon Center will come up to the player can say that they arrived just in time for the Festival of Flowers, and should stay for the night to watch. The NPC brings the player to her house, where the player can make their own firework to light off at the Festival. This mandatory, seeing as it’s the town's tradition that everyone must make a firework in honor of the Bringer of Summer. The Festival is held at Lotus Lake, and once the player works through Route 17 to get there, a long cut scene will ensue. It will become night instantly, and a parade will march down Route 17 and to the Lake. People will dance and light off fireworks over the water. Savannah will be there, and will find the player during the fireworks. She will explain that the people of Menami try to imitate the Bringer of Summer’s beauty with fireworks, and whoever sets off the biggest, brightest one, will be honored by the town’s Elder, who claims to know everything about the Bringer of Summer. Savannah will then challenge the player to a battle, saying that she needs to assess the player’s skill quickly so she can light her firework. Once the player has beaten Savannah, another cut scene will show Savannah lighting her firework, and then the player lighting theirs. The player’s firework will earn a massive cheer from the people, and win the player the right to visit the Elder. Back in Menami, the player will ascend up the hill and go into the Elder’s house. The Elder will examine the player’s Pokemon, and voice her approval of their strength. She will say that the Bringer of Summer was the most beautiful Pokemon in the world, and could light up the whole sky with its fire. She then tells the player a legend about the two legendary Pokemon. In this tale, she explains that the ancient civilizations adored the Bringer of Summer, whom the Elder names as Ignashi. Ignashi was said to bring good fortune to all who saw it, and those who were touched by it gained immortality. However, Ignashi had a twin, the Bringer of Winter, Koshail. The people of Cuokai feared Koshail, and associated its presence with death. Ignashi brought warmth wherever it went, but Koshail brought cold. Koshail destroyed crops and froze over entire villages from proximity alone. Koshail grew envious of Ignashi’s popularity, and loathed people for shunning its existence. So, Koshail attacked Ignashi in a rage. The people of the region rushed to their beloved idol’s aide. Koshail couldn’t defeat Ignashi and the people combined, so it fled to its home in the mountains. However, it was not safe there, for the angry population seized the chance to lock the legendary Pokemon away forever. With the help of Ignashi’s magic, a chain was crafted that would put Koshail in an eternal sleep. The people and their Pokemon overpowered a weakened Koshail, and used the chain to force it into hibernation. Along with this chain, a sort of key was also made that would wake Koshail if its powers were ever needed. The old woman will say that the last person to have the Key was Crovost, an extraordinary man who lived hundreds of years ago. The Elder will say that he was Cuokai’s first Champion, and founded the Pokemon League. She will also add that Crovost disappeared about three hundred years ago, around the same time Ignashi was last seen. When the Elder finishes her story, the player’s Revival Key will glow bright, casting light throughout the room. The Elder will recognize the Key, and will ask the player how they found it. However, before the player can give an answer, Team Celsius members will break into the house. Admin William will thank the player for helping them find the Key. He will then introduce his boss, the Leader of Team Celsius. The boss will challenge the player to a battle for the Key, and the player will lose. The boss will take the Key, and Team Celsius will leave. The Elder will implore the player to go after Team Celsius, sure that they nothing if not sinister intentions. She will say that Koshail was locked away in Cleaved Peak, and that the player must head there if they wish to stop Team Celsius from waking up Koshail and using it to do their bidding. The player must then go back to Irrecane City via Route 16, and go directly to Cleaved Peak by way of Route 22.